


Naughty Little Kittens

by Rabid-Bunny (rabid_bunny)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Clones, Group Sex, M/M, Multiple kitten ciels, SebaCiel - Freeform, Tumblr, i warned you, lots of kitten ciels, mhmmm, no really, see where this is going?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_bunny/pseuds/Rabid-Bunny
Summary: "You cat infatuated pervert. Well I suppose I could give you exactly what it is you desire,” Ciel leaned down, the fur from his ears brushing against Sebastian’s cheek as he whispered in his ear, “but only if you can handle all of us, that is. Demon.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> > _Voila!_ A gift from Hell for [@queenswatchcatt](https://tmblr.co/m1F1fAjQkoQF65vTz3C9BrA) because his peculiar tastes tend to line up with my perversions. Warning: kittens below. Enjoy~

It was not everyday that Sebastian’s tasks as the servant to the Queen’s watch dog had him leaving Ciel’s side for a lengthy amount of time. While away, he would often imagine the state in which the manor would be in when he returned. Thankfully for this particular occasion, the servants were ordered to remain in their quarters unless needed for a “well-deserved” day off. This calmed Sebastian’s mind like nothing else, knowing he could only possibly return to a bit of destruction one unruly little master could cause within a few hour’s time. Perhaps a chocolate bar bitten into to ruin a spoiled child’s dinner, or maybe even tattered lesson plans from a pupil who often wanted to get out of a german lesson or two. The thoughts of how obviously helpless Ciel is without him had Sebastian smiling softly to himself as he entered the manor. **  
**

However, nothing could have prepared him for what awaited him on this particular day.

“Se-Sebastian has returned!” The small girl garbed in her usual pristine green garments flailed her arms in the air, her butler holding her proudly atop a shoulder of his, “Wolfram, quick, block the entryway to the lounge!”

“Lady Sieglinde?” Sebastian couldn’t help but show his surprise at the sudden visit that had apparently taken place while he was absent, “It is always a pleasure to see you both but may I ask what has brought you here without so much as a call in advance?”

Wolfram held tight onto Sieglinde with his back towards the forbidden room, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead as he watched Sebastian calmly approach him.

“And if I am allowed another question, what is it that you are keeping behind this door?”

“It’s..uh-”

“Wolfram, hush! It’s nothing, Sebastian, just give me a bit of time and I will handle it all myself-”

“What is it exactly that needs handling, my lady?”

“Well, it’s-”

“And also, have either of you by chance seen the young master?”

“Well..”

Sebastian closed his eyes, flashing that wonderfully bright smile of his as he leaned in closer to the butler before him, “Surely it cannot be him you are hiding from me, right? Surely you do know that you cannot keep me away from him. You know this, surely you do.”

Wolfram swallowed, glancing at his young charge, “My lady, he said ‘surely’ three times..”

“That he did..”

“Well then,” Sebastian straightened when positive his threat had gone across successfully, “it is almost time for the young master’s afternoon tea so I must be seeing to him-”

Sieglinde watched as Wolfram moved hesitantly to the side, her voice coming out unsteady, “You must understand, Sebastian, I only meant to play around a bit-”

“I am confident you two can find your way out just as you did in-”

“Yes, but, Sebastian, you must first listen-”

He turned the handle without hesitation or patience for anything keeping him from his charge, “I will give the young master your regards and I wish you both a safe…” Sebastian stood in the doorway, staring into what he was sure to be the eighth circle of Hell, “…journey.”

Wolfram covered his face with one hand, Sieglinde nervously watching Sebastian as his eyes widened in what could only be described as utter shock. The sight before him had the demon at a complete loss for words, and if he were able to find them, they surely wouldn’t have been of any human language.

In front of him was, indeed, his young master, sitting propped up on his pool table while his little legs dangled over the edge. As if his position wasn’t surprising enough, the small boy was garbed in nothing but a pair of blush colored panties with frills that tickled the tops of his thighs. A creamy silk ribbon was tied tight around his petite neck, the bow falling atop the dainty sternum with a plush look that seemed to glisten in the candle light. It certainly looked soft to the touch but definitely not as soft as the set of feline ears that now adorned the young earl’s head, twitching and making a show of the lovely coat of fur they sported. The tail that whipped around from behind Ciel’s pert little bottom had Sebastian almost falling to his knees.

The entirety of the room did.

Sebastian stared at his kitten of a lord from his exasperated position on the floor before turning to the side to see him again. Another young lord, yet the same, sitting casually cross legged within the Evil Nobleman’s throne. Yet it didn’t stop there. Another kitten-turned earl sat with his thighs parted atop of the velvet couch, petting the ears of another Ciel who had his smooth limbs draped over him, small tail flicking back and forth. As if the demon wasn’t already close to what could be  equivalent to a human’s heart attack, the fifth feline master crawled from beneath the table on all fours, stopping to lap at the back of his hand while the final of the replicas joined him, nuzzling fluffy ears against the other’s small ribcage. 

Six little kitten Ciels, each dressed as delectably as the first, purring softly as their ears and tails twitched with Sebastian’s every breath. Each with soft cheeks, beautifully brushed with pink, delicate smiles with hidden malicious intent and every pair of bright, frisky eyes glued on the demon dropped to his knees.

The room rang with melodic unison, “Welcome back… Sebastian.”

Sieglinde leaned down, whispering softly to the exasperated butler, “…I think you may need to prepare a bit more tea.” 

Sebastian quickly collected himself, standing to his feet before turning to the guilty little potion master and her guard dog, “I hope you do please excuse us for the evening but it seems something has suddenly come up, now if you can see yourselves out-”

“Seba..Sebastian!” Sieglinde began to protest as Sebastian pushed them towards the door, “I can fix this! The..the remedy-”

“Ah, would you look at the time, the Phantomhive manor shall no longer be entertaining guests this evening-”

“I have the remedy, Sebastian!”

“Thank you for your visit, until next time!~”

And with a slam of the manor’s front door, the troublemaking guests were safely out of harm’s way… and Sebastian was left to face a room full of his most pleasant nightmares. He tugged his collar as he re-entered the lounge, six sets of eyes welcoming him back.

“Young master, I, er… I do believe that the tasks set for this..evening will have to be cancelled..” Sebastian could barely keep it together when a small earl found his way over to rub his ears against the butler’s black slacks. The demon looked down at the small creature-like boy, soft purrs suddenly erupting from him as he continued to soil Sebastian’s pants with fur. Sebastian loosened his tie.

“Why do you look so nervous, Sebastian?”

The first Ciel jumped down off of the billiard’s table, strutting over to his demon butler. Sebastian furrowed his brow nervously as he watched those little hips sway back and forth, the now graceful little earl boldly planting himself right before him before tugging down hard on his tie, “Is it because you are conflicted?”

A little tail came up to caress Sebastian’s thigh, a kitten still rubbing against his leg when the upright Ciel began pulling him further into the room.

“M..My lord?”

“What is it?”

“Er..how-”

“Shh,” The seemingly in charge Ciel pulled Sebastian down, pushing him to lie back on the ground before straddling him there, “I already know what you want. You don’t have to tell me.” Ciel parted his nude thighs, giving a long, languid thrust against the growing problem in Sebastian’s pants as his flicked his tail to and fro, “Heh, you cat infatuated pervert. Well I suppose I could give you exactly what it is you desire,” Ciel leaned down, the fur from his ears brushing against Sebastian’s cheek as he whispered in his ear, “but only if you can handle all of us, that is. Demon.”

Little hands suddenly gripped Sebastian all over, grabbing at his buttons, his shoes, his belt and removing every piece of clothing he had. He groaned when he felt a small tongue lapping at his fingers, lips opening to suck on them while another chose to nibble on his forearm. The first kitten Ciel planted himself back on top of his exposed cock, gently rocking to and fro. Sebastian was losing it.. Whatever _it_ was, he was losing it. 

Another kitten crawled over to rub himself back and forth on his thigh while the last two cuddled up next to the demon and promptly began to kiss and suckle each others’ tongues. 

“Well, Sebasti- _ahh!_ ”

The demon had enough. He grabbed the Ciel on his torso, quickly switching their positions to plant the little one right on his knees. He tore off the beautiful panties that hid an even more beautiful bottom beneath them, topped with a frisky little tail. He grabbed the base of it before leaning down to plunge his tongue right into the tight entrance before him.

“ _Mmmew!~_ ” The little kitten began to purr, rocking his hips back onto the demon’s tongue before the others gathered around. Two Ciel’s found their ways on their backs, slipping skillfully underneath the demon enjoying his meal to get a proper taste of their own. Sebastian jerked for a moment when he felt two little tongues begin lapping at his engorged cock. He relinquished the first Ciel to straighten up on his knees for a proper view of what was going on.

The two kittens worked in unison together, sucking and slurping on his thick shaft, sliding their tongues to the base and back up to the tip to entangle with one another before lapping at his entirety once again. Another jealous little kitten earl grabbed onto Sebastian’s hand, placing it on his small erection. Sebastian hummed when the eager little thing started thrusting into his hand, gripping onto his forearm with sharp claws as he purred in pleasure. 

Sebastian used his other arm to grab hold of a fourth kitten Ciel, gently rising his tush high in the air before his free hand. He wet his fingers before sliding two deep into the boy without warning. A loud mew erupted from the small thing, only to be followed by pleasing pants and broken asks, “M..mmore.. Sebastian.. _nnn~!_ ”

The mouths on Sebastian’s cock had him thrusting harder into the sweet, feline tongues, both hands full with lewd and purring little masters when the fifth made his way around in front of the kitten with fingers twisted deep within him. He pulled his panties down before grabbing a hold of his comrade’s cheeks and stuffing his small length into his mouth. Sebastian growled out in approval at such a sight.

He pumped his hand even harder on the kitten on his arm, thrusting his hips further between those kissing, wet tongues, shoving his fingers deeper into the small earl that was now sucking lewdly on his mewing brother. 

The last of the kitten-turned Ciel’s watched from afar, first touching himself through the soft material of his bloomers before shedding himself of them completely. His ears twitched as his tail swished, the sight of everything making him bite his lip as he dripped with anticipation. He placed two fingers into his mouth before bending over to enter them into his pert little behind while placing his other hand on his cock. He watched the party before him through lidded eyes, room full of purring, mews and soft moans, along with the occasional growl from the demon, before he had had enough. 

“No, don’t!”

Everyone stopped, fingers slick, insides pulsating, heartbeats racing in anticipation from the speaking Ciel.

“Don’t let him finish. I said if you could handle us _all_ , demon.”

“Hmm..” Sebastian released all of the kittens, untangling himself from them before beckoning the small master, “come then.”

Upon arriving, Ciel’s waist was suddenly tugged so hard, he let out a screech. Sebastian lied on his back, positioning the boy to straddle him.

The kitten looked a bit confused at first before Sebastian waved for two Ciels to plant themselves by his side.

“Face one another and part your legs. Yes, just like that, what good little kittens you are.”

The two Ciels were now interlocked with one another, chest to chest, both gasping when Sebastian grabbed both of their cocks with one hand, sliding it up and down as the two rubbed against each other as well as up into his skilled fingers. A greedy kitten crawled around to Sebastian’s other side, spreading his thighs before settling himself right atop three of the demon’s fingers. He mewled as he began to ride the digits, pumping them in and out of himself as Sebastian smirked in satisfaction at such a sultry little kitten, “Good boy.”

The little kitten earl straddling Sebastian grew impatient, tail twitching back and forth as he watched the demon call for the last two kitten’s to come close. Sebastian whispered something to both before they nodded in agreement. One crawled up to sit on Sebastian’s chest, facing him while the other went down to grab onto the pouty kitten’s hips.

“What is it that you’re doing? What did he tell yo- _mm.._ ”

The secretive little kitten launched his tongue into the impatient one’s mouth, grabbing onto Sebastian’s cock and guiding his brother to sit atop it.

_“Aaah~!”_  The now not-so-grumpy Ciel moaned out loud when he felt the thick girth of Sebastian squeeze past his entrance, the delicious sound causing all the other little felines to moan and mew out in unison, ears and tails twitching uncontrollably. 

“I do apologize, dear kitten, for there are so many of you, I had no other choice but to ask of this.”

“Nn..” the penetrated earl bit his lip as he slid down on Sebastian, his insides hot and pulsing all around the damned devil that so deliciously filled him, “A..ask of what?”

And before his question could be verbally answered, Ciel let out a gasp when the boy in front of him spread his legs and, without warning, sat himself right atop his own erect little cock.

_“Aah~!”_

The two kittens clung to each other in a tight embrace, throwing their heads back when Sebastian started thrusting up, hard and relentlessly. One kitten was being filled by his demon while pumping in and out of his brother that mewled and rock back and forth in his lap.

Sebastian moaned at the heat that sheathed his cock, reveling in how tight one of his little masters could be, “Is this fitting for you, my lord? The harder I push into you, the deeper you go into your playmate.”

“ _Mmm~_ I jus-.. _ah!~_ ”

“Does it satisfy you? Having me deep inside of you while you penetrate him with your cock, my lord? You can feel how tight you are, can you not?” 

The euphoric kitten clutched onto the boy he was buried in for dear life as every thrust Sebastian gave drove him further and further into the other and that engorged cock slicker and deeper into him.

Sebastian hummed in satisfaction, opening his mouth to allow the final kitten to place his dripping little cock there. The small thing let out a yelp when Sebastian immediately began to suckle, taste, devour him whole. A soft tail brushed back and forth across Sebastian’s chest as little claws gripped onto his face, dainty hips pushing into his mouth as he worked his tongue skillfully, so sensually, around one of his little treats. The greedy boy moaned out with every thrust, “M-more, ah, suck me more, Sebastian,” the demon doing just that, _“Yes! Nn..lick me there, please! Mmm~”_

The room was filled with purrs, moans, the sounds of suckling, squeezing, sliding, grinding as six little kittens were pleasured atop a demon. Little tails flicked to and fro, caressing Sebastian and tickling his skin in approval like feathery little kisses. Sebastian tensed his middle, working his hand faster up and down between two kittens, hooking his fingers deep into another that rode back and forth atop them, bobbing his head in rhythm with the thrusts the little feline earl was giving as he slipped in and out of his demon’s mouth. He jerked his hips up, plunging further and further in the the little kitten who was now bouncing up and down his cock, all while gripping tight onto the other kitten he was sinking into with every push. 

It was a wondrous and wicked dream the demon never would have imagined happening. Sebastian growled when he felt the hot cavern around his cock squeeze him even tighter, sliding up and down him with more force as the kitten being filled by his brother came with a sharp cry, hot glaze spurting up to coat him and the Ciel still sheathed within him. 

One after another, the small creatures began to shiver and shake, delicious streams of white glazing over their young, naked skin as Sebastian kept the pace up on all accounts, kept his fingers moving, kept his tongue swirling and mouth sucking the boy further into his mouth as he swallowed down a sticky stream, kept his cock pumping up and down, harder and harder as they all began to mewl and beg and sob and moan.

_“Se-Sebastian~”_

_“Nn, plea..ah!”_

_“Feels..so good..suck me there, it feels so good~”_

_“More, don’t stop, nnn~”_

_“Deeper, Sebastian, nn god, deeper”_

_“A-again! I’m coming again!~”_

Sebastian released everything he had into the tight kitten wrapped so deliciously around his cock, continuing to slide in and out as the precious boy greedily sucked him in even more.

**_“Mmm, what good little kittens I have.”_ **

**_  
_ **

* * *

“My lord, I do think it is about time for bed, don’t you?”  


“I will sleep here.”

“I understand your inten-”

“Then hush and let me sleep then.”

“Ah.. but my lord,” Sebastian glanced up from the feline Ciel, naked and wrapped tight around his middle, to the other five kittens all equally nude, purring in a deep sleep as they curled around his limbs, wriggling slightly with pleasant dreams, “my lowly servant’s bed appears to be a bit too small for proper comfort.”

“It’s fine, Sebastian,” a little tongue lapped at the demon’s lips, dipping past them for a tease of a taste before returning home, “we will accompany you here tonight. After all, we are your pets.”

“Mmm,” Sebastian settled beneath the supple, bare limbs that entangled his own nude body, the furry tails and ears brushing against him in feathery, sleepy strokes. He smirked to himself as he thought of prolonging Sieglinde’s return to fix such a wicked science experiment, reveling in Ciel’s comment on his recently acquired little pets, “Indeed you all are.”

The only conscious kitten purred as he rubbed his soft ears on Sebastian’s cheek. Yes, perhaps for just a day longer.

“Be sure to rest well, Sebastian. We like our milk warm with honey in silver dishes at 7 sharp. Then, of course, a prompt bath for us all.”

Just a day. Or perhaps two.

**Author's Note:**

> rabid-bunny.tumblr.com


End file.
